Bleary Eyes
by KitGOD
Summary: TatsuhaTaki with implied TatsuhaRyuichi
1. The Singer

Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
Notes: Sorry this isn't much of a storry yet... hopefully it will be.

The singer scowled at the ground as he pushed his way through the double glass doors out of NG Studios and onto the streets of Tokyo. The nerve some people had. It was almost like nobody knew who he was anymore. Not that anybody had really known who he was before, but nobody seemed to recognize him at face value even anymore. It was all that Sakuma Ryuichi's fault. If it weren't for him, ASK would be at the top. Number one in all of Japan, or maybe even the world, and Aizawa Taki: Best Vocalist. It was SUPPOSED to happen. It was LAW.  
  
The question kept repeating itself in his mind, over and over again, mocking him. 'What's it like to hold the number three spot in Japan?' He couldn't stand it, that's what it was like! They deserved better, ASK deserved better, HE definitely deserved better. The only reason that Bad Luck was where it was, was because Sakuma Ryuichi helped them. And why did Nittle Grasper need to make a come back anyway? They were perfectly fine in the grave. And what was up with that singer guy anyway? Sure he knew who Sakuma Ryuichi was, and yeah the guy was pretty decent, but he was also old, and possibly retarded as far as Taki was concerned. ASK could have replaced the geezers just fine, but no... Sakuma had to ruin it all, they were all out to personally piss him off. Everyone was trying to ruin his life.  
  
Taki was just beginning to enjoy his moment of self pity when he felt his front right pocket start vibrating. He was surprised at first, before registering that he had shoved his cell phone in there earlier. Glancing at the screen, he recognized the number to belong to his sixteen year old sister Kumiko. Once he had pressed the answer button, Taki put the phone to his ear, saying a word. If she didn't say anything in a few seconds he would speak, though as usual, the teen wasted no time before beginning her conversation.  
  
He let her jabber on for a few moments about just about everything from how she couldn't believe school would start soon, to it being weird without him living at home, to just about every little detail of the last month of her life before stopping her.  
  
"Is there something you needed?"  
  
He was usually much nicer to her, but after the day he had been having, Taki had no desire to hear about the trivialities of anyone else.  
  
"Hey Tachi," Kumiko asked, "What's wrong? You seem upset..."  
  
"Upset? Hmm, do I really?" He replied sarcastically, as he pressed the automatic locking device on his keys and opened the door. "Well, let's see, my band mates are incompetent, my manager is too biased and scared to give us a fair shot..."  
  
"Scared?" She cut him off.  
  
Fuming again, Taki peeled out of the parking garage. "Yeah Kumi, scared. He knows we are the best band, he just doesn't want to deal with the fact that he's too old for this shit now. So yeah, Today sucks, my own manager is out to get me and SHIT!"  
  
He dropped the phone, as the car jolted to the right, grabbing the wheel. Once he managed to get the car to stop, Taki turned it off and found the phone. He put it to his ear, and jerked it away a little at the frantic screams of his little sister.  
  
"Kumiko," He said shakily, "Calm down. Some asshole on a motorcycle just hit me. As if my day couldn't get any worse! I gotta go."


	2. The Monk

Disclaimer: Let me put it this way... if I were responsible for creating Gravitation or any of it's characters, the rating would be higher, Shuichi would not be in it very much let alone the star, and the series would have a hell of a lot more Tatsuha, Tachi, Ryuichi, and a hot american drummer named Trent. That is all.  
  
Notes: Sorry another short one....  
  
Tatsuha couldn't help but grin as he pulled on his helmet. He normally didn't like to wear it, but the source of his smile had been so insistent. The monk still couldn't believe it had actually happened, he had said yes. Sakuma Ryuichi had agreed to be his, Uesugi Tatsuha's boyfriend. He had been lying about it for years, saying that Ryuichi was his, but then it happened. He got the singer to be his boyfriend, it was just beyond amazing. Still, he slightly resented the helmet.  
  
He back at the singer waving him goodbye, Tatsuha had just dropped him off at the NG building for a practice of some sort. Ryuichi had invited him to listen in, but had later had to sadly retract the offer after a disagreement with Tohma. Damn that Tohma, he thought as he watched his singer disappear through the double glass doors, damn him to hell. Tatsuha sighed and decided that being married to his sister had to be pretty damn close.  
  
Laughing at that last thought, he put the bike in gear and took off. He swung around the building, hoping to get to Eiri's before he had dinner. Dropping by bro's to eat was always a good time... Except that one time... The one involving the window... that was a bad time... very bad. He could still appreciate the humor that this trip would undoubtedly supply, and he could tell his brother about his boyfriend.  
  
The smile was still on the boy's face as the car sped out just in time to hit him. He was lucky as he was only slightly thrown from the bike, flipping over the handle bars and landing on the car's hood. The whole incident took place in a matter of seconds, but the whole thing seemed to be playing in slow motion to Tatsuha.  
  
"Oh FUCK!"  
  
Was the last thing he heard, before the noise he knew was a combination of his bike being wrecked, him hitting something hard and metal, and some car horns. Thank you Ryuichi, thank you for making a fuss about this damn helmet, he thought before opening his eyes to see the damage. Vision was ok, he was definitely in pain, but nothing too bad. He tried moving his body before some lady started shouting not to move.  
  
"Chill the fuck out I'm fine."  
  
"But my car's not!" He heard a guy say, coming from the right it sounded like.  
  
Sitting up slowly, Tatsuha turned his head in both directions, rotated his shoulders, and moved his arms legs and fingers a bit before scooting towards the edge of the hood. He was sore, and his head hurt a lot as he took the helmet off and threw it at the asshole who had hit him, but he thought he could stand.  
  
He felt a bit dizzy at first, Tatsuha was able to keep his footing. The monk made his way over to his now useless bike.  
  
"Aw fuck," The small crowd had nearly disappeared, and he turned to the man standing near the car. He looked more in shock than Tatsuha did.  
  
"You." He glared at the man, "You have to drive me to Kyoto."


End file.
